


Silent Conversation Part 3

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Eye fucking in the office., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Harvey can't wait to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.  
> A serie definitely.

 

These are the interactions Harvey prefers, when Mike pops into his office right before they head back home, after a long day.

 

_I'm gonna fuck you as soon as we get home, Harvey_

_I can't wait, Rookie_


End file.
